


Broken

by armlessphelan



Series: enQUEERment [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armlessphelan/pseuds/armlessphelan
Summary: My wig's in a treeMy sofa's in the poolThere's a jar of cheese sauceCovering my diploma from high school





	Broken

My wig's in a tree  
My sofa's in the pool  
There's a jar of cheese sauce  
Covering my diploma from high school

My CDs are on the roof  
My computer's in the road  
Last time I saw my dildo  
It was nailed to a telephone pole

My car's upside down  
My TV's split in two  
There's a hole in my wall  
In the shape of a shoe

My mirrors are all cracked  
My porn went up in smoke  
Boy, lemme tell you  
I wish my heart was all you broke


End file.
